The Cure
by ms17thst
Summary: What one person thinks should have happened in the finale - after the heartache of Myka's situation and HG's absence. (Gloria Brown, RN).


**Forgive me - a one shot of what I think should have happened. I couldn't stand the canon of Myka's story  
and so I wrote this as it could have happened.  
I cannot fathom HG not being with Myka - I detest the canon of Season 4.5.  
This, in part, is my answer.  
Thank you for indulging me my version.  
**

* * *

**The Cure**

"**The course of true love never did run smooth.****" ****William Shakespeare**

* * *

"Ms. Bering, you haven't listed anyone to call in case of an emergency. We need a name and number," the nurse said to Myka as she was being prepped for surgery.

"Uhm I don't want anyone calling my parents," Myka said.

"We need a name on the form," the nurse insisted because it was required by policy.

* * *

Myka had hoped they wouldn't notice on the pages of forms she had completed that she had left that out. _Who could she put? Who would she want to get a call if something went wrong_? Her heart ached with the answer that screamed inside her. But Helena's absence since the astrolabe made that impossible. She was with her family – and Myka still wasn't over the shock of that development. It had been weeks and she still woke up every morning thinking it had been a bad dream. And every morning, reality came down hard on Myka – reminding her abrasively that HG had moved on. She had disappeared under orders and then moved on. Nothing in Myka's training prepared her for that. It was only her undying love for Helena that allowed her to drive away that day – assuring Helena that if that was the life she wanted, she should go after it.

"_Maybe just coffee next time_?" HG said as she held onto the car door. "_Or save the world_," Myka responded, but the calls never came.

Myka prayed that each day would get easier, but the wound wasn't healing. Then the news – her symptoms that she tried to ignore wouldn't go away. She thought it was being upset over Helena, but the pain and discomfort increased. She felt full even when she hadn't eaten. She hid the pain so well that no bad vibes erupted for Pete and she avoided Steve's questions skillfully. There was so much going on for them all – with Leena's death and Paracelsus being unbronzed, that they agents barely had time to keep up with things. Myka's situations was in the background – not by choice on their part – but a part of Myka hurt to think no one noticed. Even though she knew that was best. For them.

She had finally confided in Pete and saw the immediate expected response. He fell apart. He tried to stay strong, but Myka knew the Warehouse would require what strength he could muster. So she drove to the hospital alone. And now she was faced with a nurse who insisted on a name, before the surgery could begin.

* * *

"Helena Wells," she said to the nurse and at the sound of her own voice saying that name, tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Number?" the nurse said, not taking notice – and Myka was used to that.

She remembered the number of Emily Lake's phone in the apartment when HG was separated by the Janus coin. She gave her that and the woman was finally satisfied. Myka had given her the name that no longer existed except in her memories, and a number that no one would answer. That was the best way, Myka thought.

The anesthesiologist came in and explained to Myka what would happen. An hour later, she started to surrender to the drugs that would keep her asleep. Maybe she would dream of Helena and of their time together. She would dream of how no one made her feel the way the great HG Wells had. Flashbacks of being pulled up into the air by HG's grappler reminded her how she had never felt so safe in all her life. HG's voice telling her they would be _Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, and saving the day_ came to her.

"Bering and Wells," Myka said out loud in the operating room in response to her thought.

"Did you say something, Ms. Bering?" the doctor asked.

"No," Myka said and couldn't help but smile at the sound of Helena's voice in her memory.

If that was going to be the last thing she heard, that would be okay with her, Myka told herself. Suddenly she didn't feel as alone as she knew she was. Having had Helena for such a short time was more than enough for any person and Myka stopped right there and thanked God again for bringing her into Myka's life.

"I guess when it hurts like hell, it means you really love them," Myka said as they prepared the incubator tube.

"We're going to increase the sedative, Myka," the anesthesiologist said.

Myka waited for the sleep to come. The pain had been too much these past few weeks. Not the physical pain of the cancer. Not even that could match the pain that seared her heart every time she thought about Helena.

"I just miss her so much," Myka said to no one she thought.

"I know darling," Helena's voice came to her in her ear.

This is what it's like to be drugged, Myka thought. She wanted Helena's voice to be the last sound she heard.

Myka looked up at the bright lights of the operating room. "Thank you, Helena," Myka said to the voice in her head.

Suddenly a hand pressed on Myka's forehead. "It's okay Myka, I am here now."

Myka looked up to see the darkest eyes she had ever known. She was so grateful that her imagination was conjuring up Helena so realistically that she would see her now.

"I'm here Myka," Helena said to her.

"I knew you would be," Myka said to her hallucination.

With that Myka, drifted into the sleep that was promised her. She drifted off not focused on how terrible this procedure could be, but how wonderful that HG appeared as her angel.

Two hours later, it was all over.

* * *

Myka woke up in her room aware of what was waiting for her. The reality that she had been dreaming would crash down on her, and she would be alone with that. She felt the IV in her arm, the blanket on her body, the bandages underneath, and something holding down her right hand. Why would they restrain her? She tried to lift it, but something was weighing it down. She panicked and pulled. Something pulled her back.

"Myka, it's okay," someone assured her and Myka knew it wasn't. She turned her head around trying to figure out what was going on and then….. she saw her.

There holding onto her hand was Helena. Myka closed her eyes and cried. She was still dreaming. Then she opened them – but Helena was still there.

"Myka, I am here. I am really here," Helena whispered.

Myka didn't want to believe it, but when she could touch Helena's face, the sobs came. Myka's body shook from the months of holding down the heartache and pain of HG's absence.

"But how did you?" Myka asked.

"Myka, I couldn't tell you. Darling, I wanted so much to tell you how that it was all a ruse and that it had been orchestrated by the Regents and that I was not allowed to tell anyone. I begged them to let me at least explain to you, but they insisted. It broke my heart to lie to you. When Pete told me about you, I demanded they cease their plan. I warned them I would expose the Warehouse if they didn't release me," Helena explained.

"You mean …you're not with …," Myka asked because she was convinced Helena was with her family.

"No darling, it was part of the Regent's plan. It was torture," HG said. "I am here now Myka, and I won't ever leave you again. I promise."

"I have …," Myka said and tears streamed down her face.

"You _had _cancer, Myka," Helena said holding onto her. Myka remembered what it was like to be in HG's arms and how she had spent nights crying over their absence.

"They won't know for sure," Myka said knowing HG would wish for her recovery.

"Myka, while I was away I worked in that lab on many things. It's experimental, Myka, but I may have stumbled upon something that will eradicate the disease," HG said looking into Myka's eyes.

_How very cruel this will be if I wake up now_, Myka thought.

"I am really here," HG said, reading her thoughts. "Sleep now, Myka. I won't leave."

Myka's brain still had trouble with this - it seemed so unreal. Then the familiar face of Gloria Brow, RN at the foot of her bed appeared. "Gloria?" Myka asked.

"Oh Miss Myka," Gloria said as she came up alongside the bed and kissed Myka's forehead.

"Is Helena really here?" Myka asked and tears formed in her eyes. She was afraid to turn and find HG gone. It would be unbearable.

"Lord, she is here Agent Bering. I don't know what they were thinking the damn fools. Making her go off like that on some secret mission or something. You would think for such smart people they would know better than to try and tell this one to do something. Lord, when she heard you were sick, she threatened them, Myka. She told them she would tell the world about the Warehouse. Not just the people of Univille mind you, but the entire dang world. Oh she is going to be in a mess of trouble for that, so you best be getting better real soon. She's gonna need you, Myka," Gloria smiled down at Myka.

"You're gonna be just fine now," the nurse assured her. "Your Helena is taking care of everything."

Myka held onto the Helena's hand tightly. "Don't let go please Helena. I'm afraid of waking up and finding out this is a dream. It's happened every night since …," Myka said. The monitor showered her heartbeat increasing.

Helena put her hand on Myka's cheek. "I know love. It's over now Myka. I am back where I belong, where I have always belonged."

* * *

Myka's recovery was nothing short of miraculous. The disease had been completely eradicated thanks to the gifted surgeon who operated on her, and a combination of drugs that was discovered in a lab by a forensic scientist in of all places; Boone, Wisconsin.

Not only was Myka cured that day of cancer, but her heart began to heal as well.

* * *

**I'm such an HG fan, that I rarely (if ever?) have written poor Steve into a story because I saw him as post HG.  
But this is written true to the events in the show. So it's a diversion from my usual. Thanks for reading - and thanks  
in advance should you care to post. Always appreciate that.  
**


End file.
